


Prisoner

by amuk



Series: The Beaten Path [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Confined/Caged, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prison is still a prison, no matter how you dress it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading too much Game of Thones, as you can see.
> 
> Prompt/Theme: Day 31 // Blindfold / Captured / Abducted / Bound

“Will I be released soon?” Sakura asks, her eyes focused squarely on his. The bed beneath her is soft enough, the food pleasant, but a prison is still a prison, no matter how you dress it up.

 

He remains at the door, eyes scanning the room briefly to make sure that nothing had changed since yesterday. As though she could escape from here—the window is folly at this height and there are no secret passages, long forgotten through time.

 

“No,” Sasuke finally answers, his eyes resting on hers now. “They have nothing worth offering to trade for a princess, yet.” A pause, then he continues. “Though it might please you to know your brother is still alive.”

 

“Naruto...”

 

“The offer still stands.”

 

A good offer, she knows. Her hand for peace. And Sasuke wouldn’t make a bad king, but he wouldn’t make a good one either. This is Naruto’s crown and she will not be the one to take it away from him.

 

“You know my answer.”

 

His eyes flash crimson, his fists clenching. “Maybe it will change when you see his head mounted to a pike.”

 

Turning, he leaves, the door closing behind him with a soft thud. It’s only when she no longer hears his footsteps that she allows herself to cry.


End file.
